Hex and Fright-Rider's marrige story
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is how Hex and Fright-Rider's child is born This has SkyLander pairings Hex X Fright-Rider
1. Chapter 1

One morning Fright was running all over the cassle waiting for Rider, his buddy to come and ride him with Hex to the beach.

Hex came out of her room tried and feeling sick Fright grabbed his leash with his beak and was wanting Hex to get him ready, then Rider came out and he was tried. Fright went to Hex he was excited to go to the beach and in the water.

"No Fright, no beach today." Hex groaned as she sat on the throne, feeling dizzy and sick.

Then Fright wanted Rider to take him he stood infront of Rider and was waiting for answer from his buddy that he always rides with him.

"No Fright, Hex is too sick right now."

Fright put the leash down and went to get a ball and placed it on Hex's feet he wanted Hex to play catch with him.

"No Fright, I'm not in a mood right now."

Fright then got a long jump rope; and he wanted Rider and Hex to play with him.

"No Fright. Not now." Rider said then Fright grabbed Hex's long jump rope and was pulling on it.

"Fright!" Hex yelled then Rider went after his pet with the jump rope.

"Drop it Fright."

Fright was running to get Rider and Hex out to play with him.

"Drop it Fright!" Rider shouted as he smacked Fright's tail he was upset with his buddy for smacking him like that so he want outside alone.

Fright was lying at the front cassle door, when Bash and Dino Rang saw Fright without his buddies Hex and Rider.

"Fright where is your buddies?" Fright looked very upset.

"What's wrong boy?" Bash asked as he and Dino Rag got closer to Fright.

Fright knew that Hex and Rider were rude to him about going to do stuff but they just didn't want to do right now Fright tolled his friends everything and they felt after Fright said he wanted to be alone.

Then Hex and Rider came out of the cassle and saw Fright who was very upset.

"Fright, we're sorry that we were a little rude. It's just that Hex is sick and I'm not sure what is going on." Rider said as he petted his pet who was lying down.

2 weeks later Hex and Fright-Rider went to see Cali and find out why was Hex feeling sick and was feeling tried, hungry, cranky, and moody.

"Ok Hex and Fright-Rider are next." Cali called as the undead couple went in the doctor's room "Ok Rider, what's wrong with Hex 2 weeks ago?"

"She's been sick, she's been throwing up and she was always tried, hungry and all that. I can't find out what's wrong with her?" Rider said.

"Do you want me to do a pregnancy test on your wife?"

"Sure."

Cali rested her hand on Hex's stomach and lightly pressed on it then she lissened to hear heart beating she asked Hex to take the prenancy test and it said posstive.

"I've tooken the test, and the results will be in shortly."

"Ok Cali." Rider said.

When Cali came out of the resluts room she has all of the resluts for Hex.

"Ok I've now seen the resluts, and congrats Rider."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that, Hex is pregnant; Rider your wife is carrying a new baby. And you're going to be a daddy." Cali said.

"Yes! I've always want to be a dad."

"Wow, this is why I was sick." Hex said to herself.

"Hex, we're going to be parents!" Rider siad as Fright was so happy so that is why Hex and Rider were a little cranky this morning.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Hex is now 2 months pregnant and things were getting very intresting for Fright because marrige was a big thing for him with his buddies.

Hex and Rider were still sleeping in their bed while Fright was snuggled up in his nice warm bed then he yawned as he woke up and then went to Hex and Rider's bed to wake them up he shook his buddy up.

"Not now Fright, just a few more minutes." Rider said in his sleep.

Fright wanted his buddy to get up and same with Hex when then the phone just ranged as Hex picked the phone up witch was on her side Fright went to Hex's side to see what was going on.

"Hello?"

"Hex, is that you?"

"Yes it's me." Hex said.

"Hello Hex, it's Stealth Elf."

"Why hello Stealth Elf, how are you?"

"I'm in allot of pain right now." Stealth Elf said.

"Why? is something wrong?" Hex asked as Rider got up after hearing Hex on the phone.

"I'm in labor now Hex, I need you here now."

"Ok I'm on my way, did you tried to get Flyn or Cali?" Hex asked.

"I did but they didn't anwser me, so I have to call you." Stealth Elf cried.

"Ok, who's with you?"

"Flameslinger, Sprocket, Chil, Cynder, Flash Wing, Whirlwind, Spyro, Ninjini and Sunburn. Please come here no Hex, I need you to help me deilver my twins."

Fright didn't know that Stealth Elf was having twins, he fought that her stomach has an egg in it but then he was so hyper he began runing around chasing his tail of joy.

"Where are you Stealth Elf are your friends?" Hex asked.

"We're at my house, in my room. Please Hex, I need you now or my twins won't make it."

"I'm on my way." Hex said as she haung up the phone and Rider was up and so is Fright.

"Hex it's 7:00 in the morning, did someone call this early?" Rider asked.

"Yes Rider, I have to go and help Stealth Elf. She's in labor and her and Flameslinger's twins are coming now, I have to go." Hex tolled her husband as she lefted the cassle to see Stealth Elf while Rider and Fright were staying at the cassle to wait until Hex gets back.

At Stealth Elf's house

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Don't worry honey, you'll be ok." Flameslinger said to his wife.

"You're not touching me again Flameslinger!" Stealth Elf shouted at him.

"Push sweetie, you can do it." Sprocket said as she was at Stealth Elf's swollen stomach then Hex came her face was more blue she was out of breath after racing all the way to see her friend Chill gave her some water to cool down.

"Here Hex, some water will cool you down." Chill said.

"Hex, you're here. Our friend has been in labor for 2 hours now, and she's at 10 cm. Flameslinger called all of us here to see his twins being born, and now that you're here. As to soon become a witch doctor, here's your friend."

Hex came to Stealth Elf by her legs to see what was going on.

"Hex, I'm so glad you came."

"Ok everyone, stay calm. Ok Hex as a soon becoming witch doctor, I'll help you with the twins in needed." Ninjini said as she crouch beside Hex.

"Ok Stealth Elf, I see the head. Give me one more big push."

Then Stealth Elf pushed one more time and the first twin was out and Hex wrapped it in a blue blanket and had it in her arms.

"It's a boy." Hex said as Flameslinger took his son and he relaxed at his father's touch.

"He's like...Me!" Flameslinger said as his son was all him but he has Stealth Elf's eyes, he wasn't blind like him.

"That's great...Ahhhhh, the next one's coming!" Stealth Elf screamed in pain.

"Ok Stealth Elf give me big pushes." Hex said as Stealth Elf started pushing again.

A half an hour went by and soon another baby was out of Stealth Elf and Hex has the baby wrapped in a pink balnket and hand it to Flameslinger.

"You have a girl." Hex said as Falmeslinger handed the son to Stealth Elf and the daughter is in Flameslinger's arms.

"She's like her mother...but she's blind like me."

"She's got your blind eyes like you, and our son has my eyes." Stealth Elf said.

"So what should we name our son?"

"I think we should name him, Flame Elf." Stealth Elf said, Flameslinger was sruprised.

"Flame Elf?" he asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't know between our names. So I fought the son could be Flame Elf, what about the daughter?"

"Stealth Slinger." Flameslinger said, his wife grew shoocked.

"Stealth Slinger?"

"Yeah, I said the same thing about our son's name. So I fought that Stealth Slinger was a great name for our daughter." Flameslinger said.

"I love that, I wonder what our son or daughter's ellaments would be?"

"Fire or life, we'll find out in a few months." Stealth Elf said.

When Hex got home from being at her friend's house she rested on the couch and Fright was wondering of all the noise this morning.

"Back already Hex? I fought that labor that your friend was in took more than that?" Rider asked.

"It lasted 2 in a half hourse, that wasn't long." Hex tolled him as her husband rested his hand on her thin tummy witch will be swollen in a few more months.

"Hello in there, I'm your daddy. Mommy and I can't wait to see you when you're born."

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Hex is 4 months pregnant and her and Rider's baby is starting to grow bigger and bigger.

Hex woke up one morning to see that her stomach was getting bigger, it was that time in this month that her baby starts to get bigger and bigger and bigger.

Rider saw Hex's large tummy and he always feel his baby sleeping inside Hex.

Later on that morning while Fright Rider and Hex were going on a trip Hex had to Cali and Flyn something about her and Rider with her pregnancy.

"Good morning Fright Rider and Hex, so how are you today?" Cali asked as she and Flyn came to the married couple.

"We're good as champtions, thank you."

"I'm doing ok." Hex said.

"Good so, what's up in your minds today?" Flyn asked.

"Well, I'm pregnant. Me and Rider are going to be parents." Hex said.

"That's great, and congrats on the baby Hex." Cali said as she went down to talk to the baby  
"Hello in there, I'm Hex and Fright Rider's friend. I can't wait to see you; now when you're out of there, don't give Hex and Fright Rider a hard time."

Hex and Fright Rider laughed then Cali had her ear on Hex's stomach to hear the baby's heartbeat and she did Hex and Rider felt the heart beating of their unborn baby growing inside of Hex.

"Does Rider does this Hex?" Cali asked.

"Most times he does, yeah." Hex said.

Then Rider hopped out of Fright and rested his ear on Hex's stomach and had his hand on it as well.

"Hello in there, mommy and I can't wait to see you."

Hex then laughed as Fright had his head on Hex's tummy and felt kicking and heart beating from the baby.

Then Fright jumpped when the baby kicked his beak.

"It's ok Fright, the baby kicked you in the beak." Rider said as he rubbed Fright's beak.

"It's ok Fright, you didn't do anything wrong." Hex said to Fright.

"Fright come here, feel this."

Fright did what Rider said and he and Rider felt the baby move inside Hex.

"I hope it's a girl, then we can name her Rachel." Hex said.

"Yeah, I do too Hex. But we'll find out in a couple more months."

Meanwhile in SkyLands

Kaos sees that Hex and Rider are going to be parents in a few more month.

"Well well well, it seems that god has made a gift for Rider and Hex. A baby; I'm so jealous, I never had a girlfriend in my life. I want their baby, but how am I going to get it?"

"Lord Kaos, I don't think we should do this. Hex and Rider's friends are going to stop you from doing that."

"Not if I sneek up on them."

"But Lord Kaos, the baby is still not born yet. I'm not doing this with you." Clumshakes said as he lefted the room.

"Grrrrrr...Fine I'll do it myself."

In Flyn's ship Hex and Rider were soon at dragon Island where alll their dragon friends come to play.

"We're here sweet heart, come on Fright let's go." Rider said as he, Fright and Hex jumpped off the ship with Cali and Flyn

"Wow look at that, dragon Island." Flyn said as Cynder, Spyro, Flash Wing, Whirl Wind and Drobot flew down to see their friends and Fright Rider with Hex.

"Hey guys, we're glad you came."

"Yes it's so glad to see all of you here, we've been waiting for you." Cynder said.

"Wow Hex, you've been getting bigger. Is a baby still in there?" Spyro asked Rider and Hex.

"Yes, it's still in there." Hex nodded as she took Spyro's claw and rested it on her stomach and Spyro felt the new life growing inside of her and was feeling heart beats of the baby.

"Wow, it feels...So amazing." Spyro said as the other dragons

"Yes it is, I wonder if it is a girl?" Cynder asked.

"Cynder, that's what me and Rider were thinking my baby will be." Hex said as she patted Cynder on the head.

"I hope it's a girl, I wonder what her name will be?"

"We're not sure yet Whirl Wind, but we'll think of a name for our baby."

"I hope so."

While Hex and her husband with their friends were walking around Dragon land.

"This is a really nice place." Rider said.

"Yes Rider, it is. This is one of the places I've been to in my life."

"It's fun, wait til you see the warm springs." Cynder said.

Then Rider found the warm springs when he removed the bushes away from his face with Fright and they saw the warm water ponds.

"Wow, look at that." Rider said.

"Wow, it's aswome."

"Let's take a look around." Hex said.

"This looks great."

"Yeah Cali, it sure does." Flynn said.

Hex and her gang took a look around the hot springs.

"Wow, this is so big."

"I know Hex, let's take a dip and get warm."

After Hex and Fright Rider's full day with their dragon friends, they ended their day with a good night sleep.

end of chapter 3


End file.
